Marty McFly
|-|Lawl Soul = TBA |-|LBC = Entrance Flying Car Marty McFly drives his flying car and lands on the ground for battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Draw the Gun Marty is changed into his western form with his guns, he will shoot out from his gun that it give an maximum damage if someone touches the bullet, there are an new thing if it going to 25% of his damage he can shoot two bullets. Marty can hold about 6 bullets, which it will reloaded about in 5 seconds. Side B - Hover Board Marty bring out his Hover Board from the second film, it can make Marty's board faster, it will ram at some opponents but only give them an minor damage, which it can sharp turn very smoothly unlike Wario's Bike which it's one of Marty's useful moveset. But when some have electricity or an much damage it wreck the Hover Board that you have to wait about in 25 seconds. Up B - DeLorean on the Rescue A DeLorean with Doc Brown is appear at the top of Marty, He grabbed of the rope that it make the DeLorean going higher and higher that it can control by itself like J. Jonah Jameson's Up B. When someone is jump on the top of the DeLorean, it will hover higher at the offstage so the opponents will better be careful for this. Down B - Johnny Rock Marty is changed to his tuxedo, then he use his Guitar from the first film, it's just like Sunset Shimmer, but unlike her it can use to max power of this. It have the same actions of Sunset Shimmer, but it can used to wreck at one of the traps, but unlike of her when someone is destroyed his Guitar it will make 32 seconds to reused. Final Smash - The Erased from Existence Much like Aya's Final Smash, Marty is hop on the DeLorean to go back in time which he have to choose which will be Erased from Existence you have only 6 seconds before a random selection occurs. If he found someone is to choose he start the DeLorean at it ram at some opponents, then he was going to the past and it make the one of the opponent will was been KO'd then Marty is going back to the present which it make the opponent you been choose, it make an opponent disappeared that it was been Erased from Existence. But it never completely gone, just lost a stock of the opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: Ouch! KOSFX2: I'm late for school! Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: No! Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lode Win/Lose Pose: Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Universal Category:Back to the Future Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters (LBC) Category:Unlockable Characters (LBC) Category:Heros Category:Movie Characters Category:Human Category:Empty Slot Winner (LBC) Category:Lawl Battle Combat Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Smash Bros Lawl Soul Category:Time Travelers Category:Lawl Soul Video Movesets